Broken wings 2
by shastanh
Summary: AGE REVERSAL Its been three years since broken wings, everything is finally back to normal but one word can change his life forever cancer. How long can Dick keep this a secret from his brothers and how will they react when they finally find out.
1. Chapter 1

Nine years ago his mother and father died. Three years ago his second father died. Dick looked at the picture by the side of his bed and smiled. The picture was of him and his three brothers three years ago he was now eighteen. Dick grabbed his keys of the side of his bed and started to head down stairs.

"Birdy" Jason yelled giving him a hug "where are you going"

Dick shuffled his feet thinking of a lie and smiled "Wally wants me to go over to his house to hang out"

"I swear that gut can't leave you alone" Jason said

Dick looked at Jason and smiled. He kind of felt bad for lying to Jason and using Wally as an excuse yet again but he was running out of excuses. Just then Tim walks down the stairs yawning

"its only six am and its summer what are you guys doing up already" Tim said yawning again

Jason grabbed the cup of coffee off the table that was beside him "I've always been an early person"

"That's true" Tim said "What about you he said looking towards Dick

"I..ah oh ya I'm going to Wally's" Dick said remembering the lie he just told Jason.

Tim looked at his for a second "That guy needs a girlfriend you guys hang out way to much"

Jason laughed spitting out his coffee in the process "I agree with you there"

Dick shook his head "well im.." he was about to say.

Dick was about to leave when he heard Damian walk down "oh come on"

"What did I do" Damian said

"Nothing" Dick growled

Jason sat his coffee down and sat down on the chair "Birdy is trying to get out of here something about going to Wally's"

"I see" Damian said sitting by Jason

Dick sighed looked at the roof "Now that everyone knows were I'm going can I leave"

Tim laughed "go on"

Dick faked a laugh and looked at all his brothers "Thanks guys see you later"

Dick smiled , grabbed his coat and ran out the door

Dick parked his car and looked at the building in front of him. Man he didn't want to go in today was the day they told him the results of his test. Dick closed his eyes and took a deep breath and read the sign Gotham hospital it read. Dick got out of the car and pressed the lock button and entered the hospital.

"Richard Grayson" Dick said

The lady at the counter put his name in the computer and smiled "Good morning Mr. Grayson go have a seat over there and the doctor will get you soon.

Dick nodded and sat down and grabbed his phone and texted Wally for ten minutes until the nurse came and got him. She led him to a room and took his blood pressure and asked him if he had any more symptoms and then left. Then five minutes later Leslie entered

"Richard" She said smiling

"Leslie what are you doing here I thought you worked in a different department where is Tom "Dick said confused

"Ah Tom had some urgent business to attend to and asked me to take over" Leslie explained looking at the charts and gasped "Dick you"

Dick frowned "what is it"

Leslie put down the papers and grabbed Dicks hand "im so sorry Dick"

"Tell me what it says "dick commanded

"Dick your test were positive" Leslie said

Dick got up and turned toward the window "Meaning" he asked trying to hide the fear that was in his voise

"I'm sorry Dick you have cancer"


	2. Chapter 2

Dick sighed and let a tear fall down his face

Leslie got up and put a hand on Dicks shoulder" I'm so sorry"

Dick swallowed and turned around "what type of cancer do I have"

"Brain cancer, meaning you has a cancerous tumor in your brain "Leslie explained "there is Swelling in your brain caused by the tumor or surrounding inflammation."

" can I be treated" Dick asked

"Yes it can trust me we will make sure you get out of this alive" Leslie smiled

Dick sat down and looked at Leslie in the eyes "the question is will there be any side effects"

Leslie sighed knowing this question would come up "there are some possible side effects, one will be the movement of your legs meaning they will be weaker"

Dick sighed "meaning"

"Meaning of you do get the surgery you won't be able to be Robin anymore" Leslie explained

Dick quickly stood up knocking over a glass cup in the process causing it to shatter on the floor "There is no way I'm getting the surgery then"

"Dick it's your greatest chance of surviving "Leslie explained

"No I'm not giving up Robin, I promised my brothers that I would always fight beside them"Dick hissed "It's also the last memory I have of my parents" he said as he started to walk away.

"You will die if you don't do anything" Leslie yelled "At least think about chemo"

Dick stopped and muttered so only he could hear "maybe its karma" Dick then turned around and looked at Leslie "I'll think about it and don't you dare tell my brothers" then he walked out of the door.

Dick stepped outside of the hospital and saw that it was raining. He looked up at the sky letting the rain wash away his tears. He then took his phone out of his pocket and saw that it was only eight am and he had a missed text from Jason.. Ignoring the text Dick in his phone back in his pocket and headed to his car.

Dick ended up driving until he saw a sign that said Wane cemetery and parked his car. The only people he knew in this cemetery were his parents, Alfred and Bruce.

Dick sighed and sat down by Bruce's grave"Your lucky bastard I guess there is such thing as karma"

He looked at his clothes that were now drenched and sticking to his skin. "I guess this is what I get after killing my own father" he said laughing to himself. Dick shivered and through his hands over his ears when he remembered the sound of the gun going off and Bruce's body hitting the floor.

Dick got back up and ran his hands through his hair "But this time im not going to break down and cry, im going to make it out of this alive"

-/

Jason sat on the couch flipping through the channels "Man TV today sucks"

Tim laughed "They should make a TV show about our lives I would totally pay to see that"

Damian sat next to Jason and took the remote "Who the hell would want to watch our lives"

"I don't know but I want to be the main character" Jason laughed

"Actually Bruce would be the main character and we would be the sidekicks" Tim said "but I guess it would have a bad ending since Bruce is dead"

"I don't even know how you guys can joke about that" Damian grunted "If Grayson heard you"

Jason glared at Damian "You know full well that we don't bring Bruce up around him" Jason said grabbing his phone " It's been two hours I wonder when he will be back"

"Jason he is eighteen and a adult don't worry about him so much" Tim said

"I don't care how old he is, he will still be my little brother and I will always worry" Jason snapped and then clicked on his messages to message Dick "Having fun with Wally". When he was done he sat his phone down.

"You need a Job Todd or a girlfriend" Damian grunted

"Dude we have billions of dollars, plus Wayne enterprise and as for the girlfriend there is no way" Jason said.

Tim stood up "I don't think that was the point"

"The point was get off your ass and do something with your life" Damian grunted

"Im a superhero, if you remember my job requires saving people" Jason smiled as he grabbed his phone" He hasn't messaged back"

"Man your just like a annoying girlfriend" Tim laughed

Why I…"Jason began but stopped when he heard the door open.

Dick walked through the door taking off his wet shoes "I'm home"

Jason jumped up "Ha and you were making fun of me for being worried"

Damian got up and left , then soon returned with a towel "So why are you so wet"

Dick grabbed the towel and started drying off "Wally and I got cought in the rain"

Tim laughed "Man that sucks"

Jason stepped closer to Dick and put his hand on his shoulder "Why don't you go take a shower we don't need you getting sick"

Dick started drying his hair 'if you only knew" Dick mumbled

"What" Damian asked

"Uh nothing, I'm going to go take a shower" Dick shouted as he ran up the stairs

When Dick reached his room, he pulled out his phone and found Leslies contact. "I guess I better call her and find out my possibilities"

Dick then glanced at the flying Grayon poster on his wall, then the picture of him and Bruce on his Tenth birthday. "Because there is no way im dying. I will survive without that surgery"


	3. Chapter 3

Dick walked down stairs to find his brothers sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast. Dick walked over and sat next to Jason.

"what are you doing today" Jason asked eating a peace of bacon

Dick scrunched his nose at the smell, honestly he wasn't feeling good but he wasn't about to tell his brothers that. "I don't know what about you"

"We were thinking of training before we left for patrol" Damian stated getting up and placing his plate in the sink

Dick crossed his arms debating if he wanted to join them or not but he knew if he told them no they would question him. "How about you practice later and then ill join you"

"Why what are you doing" Tim asked

"I have to go visit a few friends" Dick said patting himself on the back for thinking of a new excuse

"Friends 'Jason asked

Dick mentally cursed himself "ah ya some new friends I made at the library, you don't know them" Dik said looking at the clock "well I got to go bye". Dick grabbed his phone off the table and left without waiting for a response from his brothers.

-/

Dick ended up spending the whole entire day in the hospital giving blood sample after blood sample and numbly signing the documents the doctor gave him. Since he was eighteen he was able to start the chemo without parental approving but that didn't stop the doctors from telling him to tell his brothers.

The doctors kept telling him more and more about his condition as time went on, It honestly didn't feel real. Only when they told him when his first chemo would be did the whole thing come crashing down.

Dick looked at his hands and realized they were shaking. None of this honestly felt like it was real but at that moment he realized it was. Once he was done with his test and had the appointment set for his first chemo, Dick left the hospital.

Dick covered his eyes from the harsh sunlight that was shining on his eyes. He took out his phone and saw that it was almost ten pm and that he had a few missed calls and text messages. Dick sighed and looked at his messages and saw he had on from Jason and Damian. Jason s text said where the hell are you and Damian's where are you Grayson.

Dick placed his phone back in his pocket not wanting to deal with them right now, he knew he would pay for it later but right now he wanted to be alone.

Dick decided to go the Wayne cemetery, for some reason he often came here after Bruce's death. He felt so stupid going to the man he killed for comfort when he couldn't bring himself to tell his brothers.

Dick leaned against Bruce's headstone "I don't know what to do, if I tell my brothers it will just make them worry" he said sitting down "what do I do".

Dick looked up at the sky and squinted from the bright sun. Only then did he realize how tired he was , slowly his eyes began to close and he fell into a deep slumber

-/

Jason mentally cursed as he turned to the clock the seventieth time in a half hour. It was now one am and Dick was nowhere to be found. Damian and Tim went to find Dick, Jason despite how much he protested was told to wait home just in case he returned.

Jason picked up his phone and tried to call Dick once again with the same results. He jumped off the coach "screw waiting" he yelled as he went down to the batcave to get his redhood outfit. "I swear Dick if you're doing this on purpose I will kill you" he hissed.

-/

Dick slowly opened his eyes and wondered why he was so sore. He looked around "oh my god I fell asleep" he shouted as he grabbed his phone and saw it was one am. "Jason is going to kill me".

Dick got up and brushed off his pants and looked at the headstone then looked at his phone again. He had 20 missed calls all together and fifteen texts, he looked at the sky and took a deep breath. "So much for not worrying them" he then dialed Jason's number.

"Where the hell are you, are you trying to give me a heart attack don't you know its one am and not to mention you didn't answer any of our calls" Jason yelled on the other side of the phone.

"Jay look im…" Dick began but a dark shadow dropped beside him "Jay go back home and tell Tim I'm ok, I'll explain later" he said as he hung up.

Dick put his phone in his pocket but kept his back turned from the shadow. "Look Dami I'm sorry" he said as he turned around to look at his brother in the eyes

"What the hell Grayson do you know how worried we were, we have been looking everywhere" Damian hissed

Dick sighed and lowered his head felling like a little kid again "Sorry Dami, the last thing I wanted to do was worry you"

Damian put his hand on Dicks head and ruffled his hair "what are you doing out here, this is the last place I expected to find you"

"Actually ive been coming here a lot" Dick whispered. Dick looked away before he spoke "don't tell Jason or Tim"

"why" Damian asked "Its fine that you come here I just never expected to find you here"

Dick looked at Damian and glared "Its not ok, I killed my own parents and my second father" Dick yelled "I killed him with Jason's gun, my own father and yet you still treat my normally"

"we don't blame you for killing F..Bruce" Damian stampered

"That's the problem why don't you blame me" Dick yelled "I killed your father and I go to his grave for comfort, I'm messed up Damian"

Damian stepped closer to Dick and brought him into a hug "You will be ok, I promise and we will always be there for you" Damian looked at Dick and realized that he wasn't crying "Its ok to cry you know"

Dick gave a half smile then squirmed out of Damian's grasp "My tears dried up the day I killed Bruce" Dick turned around "I'm sorry but I'll meet you at home" Dick said as he walked towards his car.

Dick parked outside his house and leaned back in his seat. Why did he tell Damian those things, he kept them locked inside for three years, yet he brings it up now. Dick sighed and got out of his car and walked inside only to have Jason and Tim run towards him

"I was worried" Tim said

"Where were you" Jason hissed

Dick rubbed the back of his head "i..uh.." just then Damian walked into the room

"Don't worry I know where he was" Damian stated

"Which was where" Tim asked

It was silent for a few minutes before Jason spoke "Where the hell were you"

"Todd.." Damian began but Dick put a hand up to stop him

Dick took a deep breath knowing that by not telling them they would worry more "I fell asleep"

"You fell asleep" Tim asked looking halfway amused

"I uh went to Wayne cemetery and fell asleep after I met my friends" Dick said, it wasn't a total lie.

"Why would you go there" Jason asked

"listen guys I already talked to Damian about It and really don't want to bring it all back up if you want to know I'll let Damian tell you" Dick sighed and rubbed his eyes when he felt a headache coming on

Jason noticed this and his anger vanished "are you ok"

"ya just tired I'm going to bed goodnight" Dick said as he made he was up to his room

Once Dick was out a sight Jason looked at Damian "spill it"

Damian sighed and motioned for them to join him in the kitchen. Once they were all seated his began "Have you guys noticed that Dicks been acting weird lately"

"Actually yes, he's acting like he is hiding something" Tim answered

"Im sure he is, also I called Wally and it seems Dick lied about going there, he never went to Wallys" Damian stated

"he what" Jason yelled "You mean he's been lying to us this whole time"

"yes and that's not it, he told me something today that worries me" Damian started

"Something that worries you" Tim asked

"He told he that he was messed up because he goes to Bruce's grave for comfort and that he can't cry anymore" Damian said

"but he…" Jason began but realized that he hasn't seem Dick cry in about three years. " he's only cried once or twice after Bruce's death didn't he"

"we need to keep a closer eye on him" Damian added "somethings up and for him to bring this all up three years later"

"That worries me, something happened to bring it all up now and knowing Dick he won't tell us if we ask" Tim stated

"yes , I'm sure he is hiding something the question is what" Damian said looking up at the stairs "and we will find out"


	4. Chapter 4

It's been almost a week since that day and honestly his brothers were annoying him. Ever since that day they want to know where he is twenty four seven. Today though was his first day of chemo and honestly he didn't want to deal with them.

Dick walked down the stairs clutching the keys in his hand." Man I don't want to do this"

"Want to do what" Tim asked coming from the kitchen

Dick mentally cursed himself but looked up with a fake smile "Wally wants me to help clean his room today and we know how messy he gets"

Just then Jason entered the living room " that kid is messy"

"Is that really where you are going Grayson" Damian asked walking to the couch

Dick sighed "yes Damin trust me"

Jason smiled and ruffled Dicks hair "ok but we are still calling Wally just in case"

"Fine" Dick said a little angrier then he attended "I have to go bye" he said as he walked out the door.

After Dick got into his car he pulled his phone out and called Wally then After a few rings there was a hello from the other end

"Wally I need a favor, I can't tell you why but please" Dock pleaded

"Fine what is it" Wally answered

"My brothers are going to call you and please tell them I'm over there" Dick asked

"Ok I'll do it but you owe me a explanation later" Wally answered

"Thank you bye" Dick said hanging up the phone.

Dick took a deep breath because it was now the day he's been dreading

Dick took a deep breath and sat in the car for five minutes once he reached the hospital, he looked down at his hands and realized they were shaking. He then got out of the car and walked to the front desk "Richard Grayson"

The lady at the desk smiled and handed him papers "fill these out, do you have a driver"

"I uh" Dick hesitated "no I'm taking a taxi"

The lady nodded and Dick sat down, man he hated to lie but if he did being a taxi home his brothers would wonder, he would just drive himself home.

A nurse then came and escorted him to a bed behind a curtain and told him to take off his jacket and shoes. Dick just nodded and complied without saying a word. The nurse then stuck a needle in his arm and he bite his lip trying to hold back a scream.

The nurse then closed the curtain and left. Dick turned his head and started at the iv pole with the clear liquid in it. Then he slightly jumped when his phone rang. Dick pulled out his phone and saw that it was Jason he hesitated but answered the call.

"hello" Dick answered

" Where are you" Jason hissed

Dick hesitated because of the coldness in Jason's voice "I told you I'm with Wally"

" Why are you lying" Jason said

"Jay.." Dick began but stopped himself

" I went by Wally's house and you were not there" Jason hissed

Dick sighed "Jay I'm sorry I lied just trust me ok" Dick said before hanging up. He was so going to pay for that later.

After a hour or so Dick was able to leave the hospital. Once he was outside, he swallowed back the wave of nausea that was threatening to take over him. He pulled out his phone and saw he had many missed calls from all his brothers, man he didn't want to deal with them.

Dick sighed "I can't keep hiding this from them, its making them worry more I guess I'll tell them when I get home."

Once in his car, Dick decided to go straight home. On the way back he felt horrible, he was dizzy, nauseous and lightheaded. Slowly his eyes began to close and the last thing he heard was the sickening sound of crushed metal.

-/

Jason pulled out his phone again and cursed when Dick didn't answer. "Where the hell is he"

" We will find him Todd" Damian stated

Tim looked down at his phone "We have to ask him whats going on, this is getting out of hand"

"for once a agree with you" Jason said

Just then Damian's phone went off and he looked down to see it was a unknown number. "Hello"

"is this mr. Wayne" the lady asked

"yes and who is this" Damian asked'

"This is Gotham Hospital calling about your brother Richard Grayson" the lady replied

"What the hell happened to my brother" Damian hissed. This made both Jason and Tim jump up

"he was in a car accident and we need you to come down here" the lady replied

Damian was silent for a second ignoring his brothers shouting about what was going on "Is he ok"

"I please come down here and we will tell you the deatails" the lady said

Damian cursed and hung up

"what was that" Jason yelled

"D..Dick was in a car crash and is at the hospital" Damian hesitated "we have to go"

All though Damian was going to drive, Jason took the keys and drove ten miles over the speed limit the whole way, he would have drove faster is Tim didn't stop him.

The brothers ran into the hospital "Richard Grayson"

The lady nodded and typed his name into the computer "Room 201"

The brothers ran to the room and saw the doctor coming out

"How's my brother" Tim asked

The doctor looked up "Family of Richard Grayson"

The brothers nodded

" come with me" the doctor said. The doctor lead them back into Dicks room and sighed in relief when he saw his brother wasn't badly hurt.

"your brother was involved in a car crash because he fainted behind the wheel" the doctor started

"fainted, but he is healthy" Damian said

The doctor was silent for a second "your brother only suffered a few broken ribs from the crash and he had to have stiches for his arm"

"so he is ok" Jason asked

The doctor looked at Dick and back to his brothers "your brother told us not to tell you but im afraid if we don't his life could be in danger" the doctor said

"What's wrong with my brother" Jason hissed

"I'm sorry but your brother has cancer" The doctor replied


	5. Chapter 5

It was dead silent in the room for a while, the only noise that could be heard was the heart monitor. Jason was shaking, Tim looked away and Damian was trying to hold back tears.

Damian blinked a few times trying to get rid of the tears "what"

"Your brother has cancer' the doctor repeated

"what type" Damian asked

"Brain Cancer I'm afraid" the doctor said

Finally Jason glared at the doctor with a look that would scare anyone "How can my brother have cancer and we don't know anything about it"

"your brother does have cancer we confirmed it a while ago and he has been seeing me for regular checkups" the doctor replied. The doctor looked at the brothers with sympathy "your brother told us not to tell you"

Tim finally looked up and saw Jason and stepped in front of him. Jason was furious and when he gets this mad, bad things happen. "Thank you doctor, you can leave now"

The doctor nodded and left the room. Jason then pushed Tim "Why the hell did you get in front of me" Jason hissed

"You need to calm down" Tim replied

"Drake is right Todd, we can't help Grayson if your this angry" Damian agreed

Jason clenched his first and sat in the chair next to Dicks bed and grabbed his hand "I should have been there for him"

"you couldn't of done anything" Tim said

Jason looked up at Tim with tears in his eyes "I don't care, can you imagine what he's been going through"

Damian turned away trying to hide tohe tears that were threatening to fall

"I promised to protect him and I failed" Jason cried

Tim wiped the tears from his face "we will get through this" he said placing a hand on Jason's shoulder

Damian looked at his brothers and was silent for a second "Jason, Tim is right"

Jason looked at the heart monitor and back to Dick. He then clasped both his hands around Dicks and placed his head down on them and started crying.

Damian and Tim just stood there silently letting the tears fall freely .Just then a groan was heard and all eyes were on Dick.

Dick's eyes slowly fluttered open but quickly shut again.

"Hey there is no going back to sleep" Jason said whipping his tears away

Dick reopened his eyes and looked at Jason "Wh…Jay" he slurred as he looked around to find his other two brothers "Where am I"

Damian took a deep breath "the hospital, you were in a accident"

"Accident wh.." Dick started but his eyes widened in realization.

Jason sat there anxious but quickly stood up "why the hell didn't you tell us" he said trying to sound calm but it didn't work.

"Tell you what" Dick asked

"We know you have cancer" Tim replied

Dicks eyes widened and he quickly sat up and hissed from the sudden pain

"Lay back down your still hurt" Damian said "Why didn't you tell us"

Dick was silent and stared at the heart monitor " I didn't want you to worry"

"didn't want us to worry" Jason shouted "we get a call from the hospital saying you were in a car crash, not knowing if your alive or not all because you didn't want us to worry"

Damian looked at Jason telling him to calm down "How did you crash"

"Today was my first chemo and on the way back I fainted behind the wheel" Dick mumbled

Tim was about to ask something but stopped when the door opened and the doctor appeared "Mr. Grayson I see your awake, how are you feeling"

"Fine" Dick mumbled

"I know you told me not to tell you brothers, but I had to because you were putting your life at risk" the doctor replied

"What's done is done" Dick said not even looking up

Damian walked to the doctor "Can you tell us the whole story"

The doctor nodded "Mr. Grayson was diagnosed with cancer a few weeks ago, brain cancer to be exact"

"is chemo the best option" Jason asked

The doctor shook his head "No the best option would be surgery but Mr. Grayson refused"

All three brothers glared at Dick

"today was the first day of chemo and we told Mr. Grayson he needed a driver and he said he was talking a taxi but he didn't and because of the effects from chemo he fainted and crashed" the doctor finished

"Thank you doctor can you give us a few minutes alone with our bother" Tim said

The Doctor nodded and again left the room

"Why the hell are you not getting the surgery" Jason hissed

Dick moved himself into a more comfortable position "they said if I got the surgery I g=had to stop being Robin, well Leslie did"

"Who cares as long as you're alive" Tim said

"no I promised you guys I would always be Robin" Dick hissed

Jason sat down and placed his face in his hands "Dick I can't lose you"

Dick placed a hand on Jason's leg "I don't plan on dying Jay"

Damian and Tim looked at each other and nodded leaving the room.

"Jay I would never leave you behind" Dick said "you are my brother"

Jason looked at Dick and let a few tears fall "Promise you won't leave me"

Dick nodded and a few tears fell "I promise"

Damian and Tim left the room "I don't know who needs who more"

"I know what you mean" Tim agreed

Damian looked at the doctors passing by "They need each other, if Dick dies I'm afraid Jason would to"

"You mean.." Tim started

"We know Jason, if Dick ever died he wouldn't even think twice about killing himself" Damian stated

"Dick is the one who brought him from the darkness" Tim said

Damian nodded "Come on lets go find the Doctor there is no way in hell I'm letting any one of my brothers die"


	6. Chapter 6

Its been about two weeks since that day. Damian talked to the doctor but since Dick was eighteen Damian couldn't make the decision so that plan stayed the same.

Dick walked down the stars yawing. He looked around and saw his brothers already in the kitchen so he walked to them and sat next to Jason.

"How are you feeling" Jason asked sipping some coffee

Dick sighed "Im fine" Dick loved his brothers but ever since they learned he had cancer they have been overprotective.

"really" Tim asked "you look pale"

Dick smiled "Im fine"

Damian grabbed the plate of pancakes and sat them on the table "No headache"

"No headache" Dick replied

"Hey so we have been talking and decided to go on a camping trip this weekend so that you could have some more fun before all this really starts" Tim said

Dick looked at Tim confused "What do you mean"

"You do know that its going to get worse with each chemo" Jason replied

Dick sighed "ya I know but can I go"

"Don't worry Grayson I called you doctor and he gave you the a ok" Damian said sitting down

Dick smiled "That sounds fun, ya lets go"

"great" Jason said clasping his hands "This will be fun"

-/

Dick rushed into Jason's room and jumped on his head "wake up Jay"

Jason grabbed his pillow and pulled it over his head "What time is it"

Dick looked at the clock "around 4 am"

Jason groaned "That's even too early for me"

"Jay you said we would go camping today" Dick complained

Jason removed the pillow and sat up "fine"

Dick smiled and got off Jason's bed. When he noticed that his nose started bleeding so his turned away.

"What's wrong" Jason asked getting up

"uh" Dick stumbled

Just then Jason noticed a drop of blood drip on the floor "Shit" he cursed "Look at me" Jason turned Dick around.

"I'm fine Jay" Dick said "I think it's already stopped

Jason didn't say anything and grabbed a tissue and handed it to Dick.

'I'm uh going to see if Damian and Tim are up" Dick said running out of the room.

Once Dick was out of the room Jason punched the wall "Why him, why Dick"

-/

Dick threw the tissue in the trashed and was thankful his nose stopped bleeding before he got to Damian's room. Dick was about to open Damian's door when he saw Tim. "You're up already"

"uh ya" Tim stumbled trying to hide the fact that Jason woke him up when he punched the wall."go wake Damian up so we can go"

Dick nodded and entered Damian's room and smiled when he saw Damian asleep because there are very few people who have seen it. "Damian wake up" Dick yelled

"What do you want" Damian muttered

"Everyone is ready to leave for the trip but you" Dick replied " so get up". Dick grabbed Damian's covers and pulled them of him and went out of the room.

About a hour later everyone was up and ready to go. Dick sat in the car pressing his head against the window, he was starting to get a headache but he wasn't going to tell his brothers because they would freak out.

Jason glanced over at Dick and knew something was wrong "What's wrong"

Dick sighed "Im fine"

"Di.." Jason started

Dick glared at Jason "Just a small headache, im fine" Dick said

Once they arrived at the campground all of the brothers got out of the car.

"We will set up why don't you go sit down Grayson" Damian said

"Look Dami I can still manage to help you" Dick said " I want to do as much as I can while I still can"

Tim grabbed his bag and swung it over his shoulder " just be careful ok"

Dick looked at Tim and said Jokingly " yes sir"

Jason groaned and grabbed the cooler " smart ass"

Once the campsite was all set up and ready the brothers decided to go find wood around the forest

"So who is going with me" Jason asked

Dick stood up and smiled " I will"

"How abo…" Jason started

Dick glared at Jason " if you say how about you stay here I'll punch you" Dick said

"Just let him go Todd and watch out for him" Damian declared

"I don't need a babysitter" Dick hissed

"Come on" Jason groaned

Dick looked around the forest, for some reason he has always loved the outdoors. "Hey Jay" Dick asked

When he relieved no answer he turned around "jay". Dick then noticed That Jason was gone

"Jason" Dick yelled louder "where are you"

Just then Dick heard a Noise In the distance "Jason" When he reviewed no reply he began to walk ended up tripping no on log.

Dick was about to get up when he heard someone call his name in the distance and Jason appeared.

"Where the hell did you go" Jason hissed

Dick jumped and faced Jason " what did I do I turned around and you were gone"

Jason lowered his eyes and looked back up when he saw blood on Dicks leg " are you ok"

Dick looked at his leg and smiled " I'm fine just tripped " come on let's get the logs"

Jason smiled " fine but I'm not taking my eyes off you"

-/

After Jason and Dick gathered enough logs they returned to camp. Dick yawned and Jason looked at him "tired"

"Ya right" Dick smirked

Tim looked at his brothers and gestured them to put the sticks down.

"So who is going to start the fire" Dick asked

Jason grabbed the lighter and started the fire. Once started all the brothers grabbed their chairs and say around it.

"Hey Dami did you bring marshmallows" Dick asked

" yes Grayson they are in the blue cooler" Damian replied

Dick smiled and stood up " hey grab me once to Jason yelled

"Ya ya" Dick said grabbing the marshmallows and two poles " here" he said handing it to Jason

"Hey remember last time we went camping and Tim ran away because he thought he heard a bear" Jason teased placing the marshmallow on his pole

" hey I was like 6 then" Tim shot back

"Scary cat" Jason laughed

" now children lets behave Fick said placing his marshmallow in the fire

" Grayson really" Damian replied

"Really" Dick replied laughing and yawning again " this is fun thanks guys"

"I have to admit that I'm having fun to" Damian replied

" what the demon said he was having fun us the world ended" Jason laughed

"Shut it Todd" Damian glared

Tim laughed " by the way Dick your marshmallow is burning"

All the brothers looked at the youngest when they received no reply to find him asleep. Jason quietly laughed and grabbed the marshmallow stick out of his hand.

"Well that didn't last long" Tim said

"I think he has had a headache for a while plus they did say he would be more tired than usual" Damian replied

"Tell me about it, I think he zoned out in the forest I lost him" Jason replied taking a bite of his marshmallow

" you what" Damian glared

" relax I found him" Jason said

"Why I.." Damian started but stopped when he heard a scream

Tim quickly stood up " who was that there aren't suppose to be people up here"

Damian looked at Dick then back to where the scream was heard " shit" he cursed when he saw poison ivy emerge from the trees holding a women who she throw.

"damn" Jason cursed and went over to Dick who had yet to awaken " wake up birdy" he said shaking Dick's shoulders

Dick let out a groan and slowly opened his eyes " what is it Jay" he replied looking up and jumped when he saw Poison Ivy "what is she doing here"

"Why the hell would I know" Jason replied

Just then around 20 of Ivy's followers also emerged

"Really" Tim sighed

The goons quickly surrounded Tim, Damian and Jason.

"What the hell are you doing" Jason yelled " Dick run"

Dick looked at his brothers and shook his head " I'm not leaving you" Dick grabbed the bird a rang and threw it at ivy but it seemed to have no effect

Dick looked around and saw Jason's bag of weapons and grabbed it and pulled out a few more bird a rangs.

Poison ivy laughed and grabbed Dick by the throat

"Put him down or I swear I'll kill you" Jason yelled trying to fight off the goons

Damian looked at Dick " Grayson"

Tim punched a Goon and tried to break free but couldn't " let him go ivy"

Ivy lugged again and squeezed harder " no one is going to save you this time, you killed Joker and I'm going to kill you"

"What the hell that was over three years ago" Damian yelled

Ivy smiled and squeezed even harder, Dick gasped for air and lifted his hand and plunged the bird a rang in Ivy's side " I guess I'll have to save myself then"

Ivy let out a pained scream and grabbed a vile from her pocket and made Injected it into Dick so fast that Dick didn't have time to move away " sweet dreams"

The last thing Dick heard was his brothers screams then everything went black.


	7. Chapter 7

Jason flinched as he heard Dick's body hit the ground. All of a sudden anger consumed him and he was about to do some pretty heavy damage. But at that second the goons and Poison Ivy vanished laughing saying I killed Robin.

Damian was the first to run over to Dick and pick him up from where he layed with Jason and Tim standing far away too afraid to come closer. Damian listen Dick's head up and placed his ear by his mouth and pulled away when he heard no breathing. He quickly then checked for a heartbeat but failed.

Damian looked at his brothers with tears in his eyes and picked Dick up bridal style and looked down at him letting his tears drip on Dick's dead body. All he kept repeating in his head was my brother is dead.

Jason then ran over to Damian when he started to walk away yelling " How is Dick, how is my brother"

Tim then took a few steps closer and quietly said " Damian"

Damian ignored them both and kept walking tears still falling.

Jason stopped and stood there yelling " Damian" he yelled "Damian"

Damian looked down at Dick's dead body thinking he had failed to protect his family and now his brother is dead because of it.

-/

Damian decided to go to the cave and tell his brothers there. Damian looked at Jason and frowned.

"How the hell is my brother" Jason yelled " you wouldn't even let us look at him… He's not…." Jason started but stopped not wanting to say it

Damian let a few more tears fall " I'm sorry"

Jason looked at Damian and knew something was wrong.

"Dick's dead" Damian said

Tim started at Damian " you're lying right"

Damian looked down and shook his head.

Jason starts crying and ran over to Dick's body and started shaking it " wake up"

Tim stepped by Jason "Jason stop" he said as tears fell

Jason shook Dick again as he was oblivious to the outside world." Wake up" he yelled louder, when he received no response he fell to his knees crying.

Damian placed his hand on Jason's shoulder. Jason then slapped Damian's hand away and got up " don't fucking touch me" he yelled and ran out of the room.

Damian stood there for a second and looked to Tim ' stay here" he said as he left the cave

Damian walked to Jason's door and hesitated for a second and knocked when he received no reply he opened it 's eyes widened and he ran into the room, Jason was standing in the middle of his room with a gun pointed to his head. Damian ran over to Jason and grabbed the gun. " what the hell are you doing" he yelled

Jason looked at Damian with lifeless eyes " give me the gun"

"Like hell I will" Damian spat

"Please" Jason begged

" no I already lost one brother no way am I losing another" Damian yelled

" Damian Dick is dead" Jason said crying

" and that means you should be to" Damian spat

" yes" Jason yelled " my brother is dead and you want me to go on with my life like nothing happened"

"No I…" Damian started

"If Dick isn't alive why should I" Jason yelled

"Calm down Jason" Damian said

" no" Jason yelled as tears fell."give me the gun please"

Damian then brought Jason into a hug as Jason cried on Damian's shoulder

Just then Damian's phone rang and he picked it up when he saw it was Tim " what is it"

When Tim didn't answer, Damian got scared " Tim"

A Deep breath was heard from the other side of the phone and next came a shaky voice "g..get down here"

"What's wrong" Damian asked

"It's Dick" Tim started " he's alive"

Damian dropped the phone and it fell on the ground with a loud thump.

Jason stepped away from Damian with scared eyes "what's wrong"

Tears began to fall out of Damian's eyes "Tim said Dick was alive"

"What" Jason yelled already out of the room

What greeted the two brothers made them smile and start was sitting up with Tim handing him water.

Jason ran over to Dick and hugged him.

"Jay what's wrong" Dick asked

Damian rubbed his head " you don't remember"

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking" Dick replied

Jason started crying and hugged Dick harder

"Jay I can't breath" Dick complained. Dick then looked over to Damian and saw he was holding Jason's gun "why are you holding Jason's gun"

Damian looked down at the gun and cursed

Tim looked at Damian "ya why are you holding it"

"No reason" Damian mumbled and smiled

Dick looked at all his brothers and realized that they had all been crying "why were you guys crying, even Damian was"

"You died" Jason said

Dick was silent for a second " but I'm alive"

Tim looked at everyone and say down " you did die but it looks like it was temporary"

"A temporary death that's kind of cool" Dick said

"That was not cool" Jason yelled " I thought I lost you"

"Grayson we were all worried" Damian added

"I'm glad you're alive" Tim smiled

Dick looked over to Jason who had finally let go of him "Jay you need to learn to live without me, you do remember I have cancer"

Jason glared at Dick " like hell I will I mean I almost…"

"Almost what" Dick asked

Damian stepped in " nothing anyways how are you feeling"

Dick took a second " fine"

"Nothing's wrong" Tim asked surprised

"I'm fine" Dick replied "really"

"But why would Ivy temporarily kill you" Damian asked

"I don't know but she said something about when I killed Joker" Dick replied

"Well I guess we will have to find out" Tim added

Dick smiled and hugged Jason who was the closest. "together"

"Always" Jason replied


	8. Chapter 8

Dick woke up and groaned, he turned and looked at the clock seeing it was only seven am and luckily he woke up without a headache for once in a month. Well I guess I deserve that saying I almost died yesterday.

Dick turned on his back and started thinking. He doesn't do it much since every time he thinks deeply unpleasant memories surface. Between Killing Bruce and the Joker I'm a murder. I have cancer to top that, my parents died when I was nine and my foster parent lied my whole life. That's not counting how I died yesterday.

Waiting for a second Dick decided to get up and headed down stairs and grabbed some cereal.

Dick looked at the clock three hours later ten am. Why weren't his brothers up yet. Dick decided to go check on them.

After searching all three rooms Dick cursed. None of his brothers were home.

"Wait they wouldn't" Dick clenched as he ran to the batcave and saw everyone's costumes were gone.

-/

The three brothers stood on top of a building waiting. " man where is she"

"Ya we need to hurry before Dick realizes we are gone" Tim said

"I kind of feel bad for leaving without telling him" Jason said

Just then Damian's phone rang and saw it was Dick "shit"

Damian picked up the phone "where the hell are you"

"Out" was Damian's only reply

Damian heard Jason curse

" I'm coming" Dick said as he hung up the phone

Twenty minutes later Dick appeared in his Robin costume. "What are you doing"

Jason sighed " finding Ivy"

"Why would you go alone, you saw what she did to me" Dick yelled "she could do the same to you"

"Grayson calm down" Damian commanded

Dick huffed " Calm down,!you said just yesterday we would do this together was that a lie"

"Look we were just going to find her hideout" Tim said

Dick turned around " no I will find her myself, I'm going to die anyways so it might as well be me"

Dick was about to leave when Jason grabbed his wrist

"We are sorry we didn't tell you we were leaving, we just want to protect you" Jason said "and don't you dare ever say that again"

Dick took a deep breath to calm down " so where are we headed"

"Over there " Damian said pointing to a nearby building " I just saw here go in there"

The four brothers looked in the direction Damian pointed and nodded. But just then Dr freeze appeared and headed in a different direction.

"Well damn now we have to split up" Jason cursed grabbing his gun from his pocket

Damian sighed " fine Todd and Drake go after Dr Freeze Grayson and I will…."Damian started but Jason cut him off

"no Dick and I will go after Ivy" Jason hissed

"Fine" was all Damian said before he and Tim went after freeze

After Damian and Tim left Dick looked at Jason " you don't need to worry about me so much"

Jason glared at Dick "you died yesterday remember"

Dick looked at the building Ivy was in "ya ya let's just go"he said as then took off towards the building

-/

once Dick and Jason were at Ivy's hideout

A bunch of goons appeared.

"Wow there are like 50 goons here" Dick commented

Jason was silent for a second " this will be tough"

After about twenty minutes of fighting they two brothers realized that they were no match for all the goons

"There are too many" Dick screamed

Jason looked around and cursed " look i'll hold them off you run"

"Like hell in leaving you" Dick yelled while throwing a bird a rang.

Jason smiled" I can't lose you again" he then pushed Dick out of the building mouthing I love you. then a bright light appeared and Dick covered his eye.

"Jason" Dick screamed and ran into the building. Dick frantically looked around the building to find no one in sight. "Nooo" he yelled falling to his knees

Just then a voice was heard. Dick looked around unreal but no one was in the building. "Because you are weak your brothers had to pay, now you can suffer the way I have to"

Once the voice disappeared Dick quickly grabbed his phone and called Damian but he didn't answer.

Dick dropped his phone with realization, his brothers were all dead and it was his fault.

-/

It's been three months since the three brothers death. Dick started training countless hour's every day. He also took on all three of his brother's superhero names every day. Nightwing in the day, red robin at noon, red hood at night and Robin at midnight.

It was Wednesday afternoon Dick had just got done patrolling at Red robin and decided to train until he became red hood. Dick started running again he had been running for two hours now, He felt dizzy and sick

"I think I have a fever" Dick thought "or maybe heat stroke" but he knew he had to keep training because If he didn't he would lose everything.

Dick stopped when he heard his phone beep. He took out his phone and saw it was the hospital. After his brother's death he had stopped going to his appointments. Surprisingly he felt fine despite not getting the chemo treatments not counting the sick feeling he has now. He also didn't know why they kept calling because he was suppose to be dead. After his brothers deaths he ended up faking his own death destroying Dick Grayson and only focusing on fighting crime.

Five hours later Dick stopped running gasping for air. He pulled out his phone and looked at the time, it was now time to become red hood.

Meanwhile Dick was patrolling as red hood by Gathom university. Dick sat on top of a building and looked at the nearby building where a drug deal was supposed to happen with Ivy being the boss. He was going to take that bitch down, he had already taken down Dr Freeze but still doesn't know where Tim and Damian are.

Dick looked and saw Ivy come out of the building. Dick jumped down right in front of her.

" Ill kill you for killing my brother" Dick hissed

Poison Ivy smiled "look who's trying to play red hood"

Dick grabbed Jason's gun and pointed at Ivy "you have three seconds"

Ivy just Laughed and looked at Dick "you don't have the guts"

"I killed joker and Batman" Dick smiled "trust me I do, now one"

Dick paused pointing the gun at Ivys head "two"

"Three" Dick yelled as he pulled the trigger and shot Ivy dead.

"Finally you guys can rest in peace" Dick smiled as he pointed the gun towards his head "and now I can finally join you"

Dick placed his finger on the trigger and was about to pull it when he heard a loud "nooooo" someone yelled in the distance Dick turned around to see who it was but ended up fainting before he could see who it was.


	9. Chapter 9

Dick heard a voice in the darkness, it kept telling him to wake up. Wake up, wake up it kept crying. Dick wanted to open his eyes but they wouldn't open. Dick finally was able to open his eyes and was surprised by what he say

"your awake" Jason cried "Damn you scared me"

Dick was silent for a second "Jay but, but you are dead"

Jason got up and grabbed some water handing it to Dick "here"

Dick took the water and drank it greedily and looked around to find himself back in the manor.

"Where are Damian and Tim" Jason asked

Dick chocked on the water he was drinking "if your alive they are to right, they went missing when you did"

Jason looked at Dick confused "I haven't seen them"

Dick looked down disappointed "Where were you then"

"Ivy captured me because she wanted me to join her" Jason said "I was finally able to escape yesterday"

Dick sighed "Damn"

"Can you catch me up on what happened while I was gone" Jason asked

Dick was silent for a second but began "After you die..disappeared I soon learned that Damian and Tim where gone, I thought you were dead"

"So Damian and Tim are dead" Jason asked looking down

"I don't know" Dick replied honestly

"Why were you in my red hood costume though" Jason asked

"well after your supposal death I took up all your superhero names" Dick answered "Nightwing day, red robin noon, red hood night and robin at midnight"

"When the hell did you sleep" Jason yelled

"uhhh soo how are we going to find Damian and Tim" Dick asked avoiding the subject

Jason was about to answer when he heard a "you don't have to"

Dick and Jason turned around to find Damian and Tim standing at the doorway

Dick jumped up and hugged the two brothers

"What the hell is going on" Jason cursed

Damian and Tim walked in and sat next to Jason "we were captured by freeze, he captured us and took us somewhere where no one would find us"

"wait that cant be because i.." Dick started but stopped "fuck im stupid"

"You what" Tim asked surprised by all Dick's swearing

"nothing" Dick hissed looking away "hey I uh am going to go do something" Dick said standing up but ended up passing out again and would have hit the floor if it wasn't for Jason catching him

Damian quickly got up "What's wrong with him"

Jason picked Dick up bridal style and laid him on the bed "he has a fever"

"Can you tell us what happened" Tim asked

Jason nodded and explained to the other two brothers what Dick had just told him

"That's all you know" Damian asked

Jason nodded "turn on the news maybe it will tell us something"

Damian nodded in agreement and grabbed the remote and turned on the tv. The tv showed a tall women with dark blond hair. The women said "in today's news the separated bat family was seen taking down Ivy and freeze this week." A picture appeared with Nightwing shoting freeze. "It seems like the no kill rule has been disbanded by this family" Then another picture of red hood shoting Ivy and then pointing the gun to himself. "IM todays news Red hood has taken down Ivy and was planning on killing himself but the question is did he succeed".

Damian grabbed the remote and turned the tv off and threw the remote at the wall smashing it to peace's. He turned to Dick and stormed out of the room with Jason and Tim following him. "He tried to kill himself"

Jason looked at Damian "I stopped him"

Damian glared at Jason

"I tried to kill myself once remember" Jason said "I know how you fell im pissed that he tried to"

Damian ignored Jason and kept walking until he reached the training room and gasped. Blood was over all the walls, holes everywhere as if someone punched the wall countless times. Boxing bags where on the ground with holes in them from being used so much and nearby them where sneakers with blood inside them

"What is this" Tim asked

"what happened while we were gone" Jason chocked out

Damian then turned around to the kitchen and opened the fridge which was empty and looks like it had been for a while and nearby was a knife covered in blood.

Jason looked at the knife "no, no he didn't" Jason cried

All three brothers ran back into Dick's room and Damian grabbed Dick's wrist and turned it around to find cut marks

"He tortured himself" Was all Damian managed to say as he placed Dicks hand down

Jason started crying "no"

Tim was also crying "This can't be happening"

Damian while crying was about to say something but stopped when he heard Dicks phone ring. Damian picked it up and answered it "Hello"

"Hello Mr Grayson" the lady asked

"No this is his brother" Damian said

"Oh well Mr wayne I want you to tell your brother to come for his appointments"

"He hasn't been coming" Damian gasped

"No he hasn't come in three months and that can cause a big impact on his health"

Damian thanked the lady and hung up

"who was that" Tim asked

"Hospital, supposedly Dick hasn't been going to his chemo appointments" Damian answered

Jason looked down "That stupid idiot"

Just then Dick started whimpering and clutched onto Jason's shirt. Jason layed down and hugged Dick who stopped whimpering

"he was scared" Jason finally said

"he lost all of us at once" Tim added "it drove him over the edge

Damian nodded "we just need to hope it didn't drive him to far" Damian said and looked at Dick


	10. Chapter 10

Dick woke up with a massive headache and clutched his head and moaned. He then got up and looked around his room. Everything was the same but in the corner was Jason sleeping.

Dick jumped out of bed remembering what happened last night. Dick took one glance at Jason and quietly left the room. He had to find Damian and Tim before they found..he started but stopped when he found Damian and Tim cleaning the training room, shit they found out.

Damian turned around to look at Dick "I see you're awake how are you feeling"

"fine" Dick mumbled

Tim grabbed another broken punching bag and glared at Dick "care to explain"

"not really" Dick said looking away

Damian then walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder and squeezed it and Dick yelped in pain

"Damian that hurt" Dick shouted

"well it should" Damian yelled "How could you do this are you stupid"

Just then Jason came running into the room breathing heavily

"relax Jason he is right here" Tim said

Jason walked up to Dick and hugged him then punched him "Damn you scared me"

"OK I get it stop" Dick mumbled

Damian then grabbed Dicks hand and lead him out of the room with Jason and Tim following him

"You're a fucking bastard Dick how could you do this to yourself" Damian yelled

Dami..I.." Dick started

"Don't give me some damn excuse we were gone for not even a year and we come back to this" Damian yelled

Tim grabbed Damian's shoulder "calm down"

Jason then stepped closer "why did you do it"

Dick averted his eyes and stayed silent

"We cant be there for you all this time Dick" Jason yelled

Dick then glared at Jason "You're the one to talk, you tried to kill yourself after you thought I was dead"

Jason froze "how do you know that"

Dick smiled and lifted his head "you will be surprised by what I found out while you were gone"

"What" Tim asked

Dick smiled "I know more than you think"

Dick looked at the window and handed a piece of paper to Jason. Jason opened it and gasped. Damian and Tim looked over at the paper and looked to Dick

Dick looked at his brothers and tears fell down his face "I'm sorry" he cried as he ran out of the room

Jason was about run after him but Damian stopped him "let him have some time alone".

Jason hesitated a second but nodded and looked at the paper "this changes everything"

Tim looked at his brothers and sat down in a nearby chair "how can we even believe this peace od paper"

Damian sighed "We can't it just doesn't add up"

-/

Dick looked at the door to his car, he couldn't drive off not again. Not when his brothers needed him the most.

Dick looked up at the sun and squinted "maybe his brothers would be better off without him, after reading the letter wouldn't they hate him" Dick shook his head to clear it "No his brothers would never hate him, but Damn he hated himself right now"

Just then Dicks phone rang and he saw that It was the hospital again. He picked it up "Mr. Grayson we need you to come to the.." the lady started but Dick interrupted her

"Fine I'm on my way" was all he said while hanging up

-/

The reception lady put down the phone and trembled

"hes on his way" She said

The man pulled the gun from her head and smiled "now was that so hard"

-/

When Dick arrived he saw a dark black car pulled up in the front of the building with a man rummaging through the trunk. He ignored it and went inside and said his name and after twenty minutes waiting went in with the doctor.

"I'm glad to see you" the doctor smiled

Dick glared at him "Just do some test" Dick spat

The doctor nodded and soon multiple test were finished

"Well" Dick spat

The doctor looked at Dick and back down to his charts "This doesn't make sense its imposible"

"What" Dick asked

The doctor was silent then spoke "your cancer it's gone"

-/

Damian looked at the paper ,it was from superman and it only had six letters on it and they read "The man Dick killed wasn't Bruce"

Jason looked at the clock "Damn you Damian he's been gone for four hours in going after him"

"Jason we need to figure this out" Tim shouted

"Dick knows more than we do, so I'm going to find him" Jas on glared and he grabbed his keys and slammed the door close

-/

Dick looked at the papers his doctor gave him. It wasn't even possible how the hell his cancer was gone.

Dick stopped; wait it couldn't have been when he died a few months ago could it that would make sense because ever since that day he hasn't had any major headaches, just minor ones. Either way he way happy he was cured, maybe life wasn't so bad after all.

Then opened the door and left the hospital only to notice the black car was still there.

Dick continued to walk to his car but started running when he heard footsteps behind him.

Just then a sharp pain was felt on his neck and darkness soon consumed him

-/

Jason looked at his phone, luckily he planted a gps in Dick's phone last night but where he was right now was the last place he thought he'd find him.

Jason pulled his phone into the parking lot just in time to see Dick leave the hospital and he was smiling. Who in their right mind smiles after leaving a hospital? Jason got oout of the car and closed his door, he then started to walk towards Dick when he saw Dick started to run. Confused he looked around to find a man chasing Dick.

Jason then started to run towards Dick "Bastard you better stop"

But his voice was not heard by either one of them. Then he saw the man hit Dick in the neck and pass out.

Jason ran faster and finally caught up to the man who was now carrying Dick. The man wore all black clothes with a hat and sunglasses on. The man smiled and kept walking

"Bastard" Jason yelled and ran in for a punch barely hitting the man but enough to knock the hood and glasses off.

Jason gasped and slightly stepped away. "The letter was true you are alive" he stumbled "aren't you Bruce"


	11. Chapter 11

Dick slowly opened his eyes and quickly shut them because of the pounding headache he had. Why did his head hurt so much he thought? Then as he remembered he shot out of bed, he was kidnapped. Dick quickly got out of bed and looked around; wait he was in his room, the kidnapper took him home.

Dick then ran downstairs to find his brothers and found them all in the living room. But as he got closer he saw the man who tried to kidnap him.

"What the hell" Dick yelled running towards his brothers "this man tried to kidnap me"

Jason got up "Calm down"

"Calm down he.." Dick started but stopped when he realized who the man was "Bruce"

Damian then looked to Bruce "He can explain everything"

Dick glared at Bruce and clutched onto Jason "Is this some sick joke"

"Listen to me Dick" Bruce began

"Don't you fucking call me by my name" Dick yelled

Bruce took a deep breath "I was under mind control"

"I'm just supposed to believe that" Dick spat "What villain is strong enough to control you that long"

Bruce sighed "Not a villain"

"Then who"

Bruce clasped his hands "The justice league"

Dick gasped and looked to Jason who shook his head

"remember that video we saw saying how Bruce was evil, it was a lie; it's the justice league who has been lying to everyone" Jason confirmed

"But I killed you and you tried to kidnap me just now and and" Dick stumbled

"Calm down D..Richard" Bruce soothed "Ill explain everything"

Dick took a deep breath and clutched Jason's hand signaling him to come sit down with him, once Dick lead Jason to the coach Bruce continued "Five years ago the justice league captured me and took me to the joker. Once there the joker used some new mind control stuff he got from Ivy"

Damian looked around at his brothers "The video Bruce man was a false, it was made by the fake Bruce the one you killed. The fake Bruce was a clone that was created because The mind control didn't work as planned"

"Once the joker realized the effects were wearing off he sent Bruce back him to go on a mission, where he died the first time" Tim said

"so you really did die" Dick whispered

Bruce took a deep breath "yes, but Damian's mom revived me"

"if you were alive all this time why the hell didn't you come back" Dick yelled

Bruce sighed "I couldn't, after I was revived I was alive but was put in a coma"

Dick lowered his head and squeezed Jason's hand harder

"Once Bruce came out of his coma, the first thing he had in mind was find us, but the timing wasn't right because it was at the time were we were all supposedly dead" Jason added

"So he went the find us and that's how Drake and I made it out of freezes layer" Damian said "But we had no idea it was Father who saved us"

"So why didn't you reveal yourself after you saved Damian and Tim" Dick asked

""I was planning on finding Jason and saving him but by the time I got there, Jason already got out and was running after you when you tried to kill yourself" Bruce said looking away "I couldn't bring myself to come back after that, after I saw what I did to you"

Dick sighed "But you did come back, you knocked me out"

"I couldn't just come up to you and say Im alive and not evil" Bruce said " I had no choice I had to bring you back so I could talk to everyone"

"Why did you come back though" Dick asked

Bruce sighed and looked up "The justice league is planning to destroy the earth"

-/

Ok so this story is not finished but im starting a new one. Different story line

But still reverse ages and over protective brothers, it will be starting when Dick first moved into the wayne household after his parents death.


	12. Chapter 12

Dick quickly stood up, slamming his hands on the table and glanced at Bruce.

"You don't know what I have been through because of you and you expect me just to take you back"

"It wasn't me"

"I don't give a damn if it was or wasn't to me you are dead Bruce and um the one who killed you got it"

Jason put his hand on Dick's shoulder "Calm down"

"calm down really Jason" Dick snapped "As soon as everything starts falling back into place and I just start being happy, he comes back"

"Grayson im mad at father to but…" Damian started but was cut off

"But what Damian, this bastard has came back so many times and now you're just going to believe him"

Dick glared at his brothers and avoided looking at Bruce "I survived without him then and I can now. Also if you chose his side I will not hesitate to leave you guys, because I also learned that I could live without you"

Dick then stormed out of the room and Jason was about to go after him but Tim stopped him

"I have to go after him Tim who knows what he will do"

"He needs some time alone"

Just then the brothers and Bruce heard the door slam

"Damn it im going he just left the house" Jason said running after Dick. Once Jason was gone Daman looked at Bruce.

"It would be best if you left"

"Damian the justice league was behind it, not me" Bruce shot back

Damian quickly stood up and walked towards Bruce and got up to his face.

"We can handle ourselves, we have for years and honestly im with Dick you lost your sons the day Dick killed you. You destroyed Dick, it took us forever to get him to stop blaming himself"

"I can fix this"

Tim sighed and learned back in the chair "Please Bruce just leave"

Damian nodded and started at Bruce with furious eyes "Get out"

Bruce stood up and nodded "Fine but don't come running to me when the Justice league comes after you"

Bruce started to Storm towards the door but stopped when he heard Damian speak.

"If I have to choose between you and Dick, I will always chose my brother"

Then with those words Bruce left the house. Once Bruce was gone, Damian sat back down and leaned back in his chair. "What have we gotten ourselves into"

-/

Jason ran after Dick in the pouring rain, his clothes were now soaking wet and sticking to his skin. Running past buildings and people giving him weird glances but he didn't care all he had to do was catch up to Dick.

"Stop" Jason yelled trying to run faster but he was running out of breath.

Dick continued to run, trying to block out the world around him and his brothers constant please to stop running. He had to keep running, if he stopped all the pain and sorrow he had tried so hard to suppress would come out.

Sadly his efforts to out run Jason became useless because he ended up tripping on the grabbed and when he tried to get back up Jason grabbed his arm.

"let me go" Dick started crying and his tears soon mixed with the pouring rain

"I will never let you go Dick, your my brother and you always will be"

"Do you expect me to believe those words, I'm tired off the same lies everyone ends up leaving me"

Jason pulled Dick's arm and embraced him in a hug under the pouring rain

"You don't have to believe in anyone else's words not even Bruce's, just believe in mine" Jason said as he started rubbing soothing circles on Dick's back.

Dick dug his face deeper into Jason's shirt and cried "Why did he have to come back now"

Jason sighed and placed his chin on Dick's head "I don't know, but im sure Damian has already kicked him out of the house"

"How do you know"

Jason slightly laughed and smiled. "Because we are your brothers and we will always chose you over anyone else"

Dick squeezed Jason's shirt in his hands "Thank you Jason"

Jason smiled "No Birdy I should be the one thanking you, we will get through this I promise. We will find the truth about what all happened"

"I know we will Jay im sorry for what I said please never leave me"

"I know you are birdy and I promise that I will never leave you no matter what"

Meanwhile at the justice league tower

"Master Bruce is alive and he had told the Brothers about our plans" Superman explained

The man on the screen slammed down his fist "I ordered you to kill him"

"I did, well flash did, I believe he was revived" Superman explained

"Gather the rest of the league we have to take down the Bat Family once and for all, they will pay for what they did"


End file.
